


Bound and Captured

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, British Men of Letters, Chains, Cock Rings, Collared Castiel, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Pain Kink, Painplay, Post-Episode: s12e08 LOTUS, Restraints, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Threats of Violence, Top Arthur, Torture, Tortured Castiel, Unhappy Ending, bound grace, used the cas/others tag since there isn't really one for cas/ketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: It wasn’t as though he couldn’t enjoy himself while in the States. He wasn’t one to deny himself when the opportunity arose and it had been quite a while since he’d enjoyed an angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had several prompting something like this after the SPN winter finale and Mr. Ketch being more full introduced.
> 
> There ARE spoilers for the most recent episode so you've been warned. I'd also suggest reading the tags.

It wasn’t as though he couldn’t enjoy himself while in the States. He wasn’t one to deny himself when the opportunity arose and it had been quite a while since he’d _enjoyed_ an angel.

Castiel, the angel who _belonged_ to the Winchesters, was very well-known.

That fact alone would make this job far more enjoyable and he had no problem finishing the job if it was asked of him. More often than not, in the case of an angel, they had to be dealt with in the end.

Arthur Ketch circled the bound angel, eyes roving over the naked form bloodied by carved sigils and quickly flashing over the handcuffs, collar, and chains binding the angel before settling on the red ball of its gag. It had been stuffed inside to both keep the sounds to a minimum and because he’d known Castiel would look perfect gagged.

This angel wouldn’t be causing him or anyone else any problems ever again.

His lips twitched with amusement when furious blue eyes locked onto him as he crouched down and reached out to grip Castiel’s face, squeezing and turning his head, before finally stopping to meet the angel’s eyes.

They really were magnificent creatures but it was a rush to contain one, break it’s will, take what he wanted and finally, once it was no longer useful, kill it with its own blade.

Once he’d used the end of an angel’s blade to fuck it raw and then, with the angel still sobbing at the humiliation and the torture it had been through, he’d buried the blade through its throat.

Studying the ash left behind had been something the Men of Letters had enjoyed once the body of its vessel had been disposed of.

“I don’t normally begin in such a manner but for you, the Winchester’s angel, I’m going to make an exception. Exceptions are always more… _entertaining_.”

There were all kinds of ways to break a creature like this but sometimes he wanted to take a little pleasure in the task for himself and it really had been quite a while since he’d had an angel bound before him.

He hadn’t lied when he said he did enjoy an angel.

Slowly Arthur moved around, adjusting the chains and bindings, as he forced Castiel into the desired position on the small platform.

“We’re going to have a spot of fun before I really start my work.”

Arthur’s gaze turned critical as he looked at the spread of Castiel’s legs, wide and exposing a dusty pink hole between two plump cheeks, as he hummed in thought.

Angels were durable enough and less prep would drive his point home better as well as provide him with a nice, tight fit that would only increase his pleasure.

“It’s unfortunate for you that your hunters have been arrested for attempted assassination of the President. You’re mine, for now, and that will not change until we’ve gotten every last ounce of intel from you.”

He grabbed the bottle of lube he always kept in his bag, better to be prepared for _any_ situation, as he squirted some out and immediately moved forward. Arthur rubbed two of his fingers over the angel’s tight hole, watching the way the powerful creature jerked and snarled into his gag, before he shoved a finger past the resistance of its rim.

The action had Castiel jerking violently but Arthur was _very_ thorough in securing him down and it only rattled the chains.

“You are _powerless_ , angel.” He breathed out, “You are at my mercy and I have very little of that to spare.”

It was a clinical prep job, simply coating the angel’s insides and lightly loosening the hole, as he watched the shifting of muscles under the creature’s borrowed skin and the way the sigils lit up as it fought to free itself.

Breaking _this_ angel would be something special. Castiel was almost as infamous as Lucifer at this point and if reports were to be believed he’d survived far more than any of the other angels in existence.

This would be his masterpiece when he finished.

Arthur added a second finger, some more lube, and eased both fingers out after several pumps of his fingers inside the angel’s hole. It would be a tight fit and with the sigils both on Castiel’s bindings and carved into his flesh the angel wouldn’t be recovering from such a punishment quickly.

He wouldn’t be recovering from _any_ of this any time soon but his grace, though bound, would keep him alive and conscious. That was what mattered.

Stepping back he wiped his fingers off and methodically stripped, contained excitement quickening his breathing, as he placed the clothing down and stepped back up to the raised platform Castiel was on.

A cockring would ensure he could drag this out.

He would have to move Castiel to a different location when he started really working on the angel but for this purpose, rough fucking, having the angel bound at the edge and exposed was preferable.

There were plenty of rooms to choose from and those would be better for his other methods.

Arthur added some lube to his palm, stroked himself to hardness and walked up to where Castiel was still trying to free himself from his chains.

“Even if you could break those chains, weak as you are now, the collar and the carved sigils would prevent you from doing me any harm. You would only find yourself beaten and chained once more.”

The words were a simple fact and though they didn’t stop the angel from fighting Arthur felt they would eventually settle in the angel’s mind, taunting Castiel in the future when Arthur started working those answers out.

Warm with anticipation he gripped the thick shaft of his cock and guided himself forward to press the head of his cock against the tight hole. With a shorter prep job and the angel doing everything to clench up to prevent him from entering it was harder to shove in but Arthur had done this with a few angels before.

It only took a little more work but the reward was always worth it in the end.

With a pleased sound he shoved the tip of his cock in, thrusting shortly to sink inch after inch, as he started to bury himself inside completely. His eyes took in the way his cock split the angel’s ass open, how the taut hole spread to accommodate his girth, as muffled pained sounds reached his ears.

It seemed the angel wasn’t enjoying himself.

Arthur grinned in satisfaction, listening to the sounds of pain and choked cries, while thrusting forward and finally sinking in to the hilt. He groaned at the tight squeeze as his balls pressed up against the angel’s ass and he took in the glorious view of Castiel’s round ass stuffed full of his cock.

There was something about angels that made this far too enjoyable and the knowledge of what he’d done, defiling _their_ angel, would be something to use against the Winchesters should they somehow escape or the Men of Letters decide they needed to be removed from captivity.

Their affection for this creature could easily be used against them eventually and Arthur had no problem disclosing the methods he would use on Castiel while the Winchesters were locked away.

He might even keep Castiel around for a while longer to enjoy one of his greatest captures since his employment.

Arthur dug his fingers into the flesh of Castiel’s hips, rolled his own back and fucked forward with a hard snap that had the ringing sound of skin hitting skin filling the air.

Castiel jerked, still releasing those pained sounds, as Arthur started thrusting. It was still tight and the angel’s inner muscles viciously tightened down on him as his cock started pumping in and out.

He relished the grunts of pain each thrust dragged out of the bound and gagged angel.

The vice-like grip had pleasure pooling in his gut and Arthur’s mouth fell open in enjoyment as he fucked. While the cockring would hold his orgasm at bay it didn’t bother him because Arthur loved dragging the pleasure out until he was mindless with it; this was one of the few times he truly allowed himself to let go and Arthur wasn’t going to let it end swiftly.

Even if he could use the angel at any time he chose after this.

“What would your hunters think?” he breathed while he thrust forward, hard and fast, as his balls slapped against Castiel’s round ass and the angel tried furiously to free himself even as more sounds of pain escaped his gagged mouth. “What would they think knowing their angel allowed himself to be defiled in such a way?”

His fingers dug in harshly as he slammed himself forward, breathing hitching and quickening, while watching the sigils repeatedly flare and contain Castiel effortlessly. The chains rattled as he fucked forward.

“I left those men alive and passed them information to make sure those _hunters_ of yours would be locked away and now I have plenty of time to devote to _you_. They’re paying me to torture you, _angel._ ”

Arthur continued ramming himself inside Castiel, taking and taking and taking, while the bound angel could only remain spread out and take it.

“Your hunters have no idea where you are or what’s happening to you. You’re going to spend your remaining time here until we’re finished with you and your usefulness runs out.”

He easily activated one of the chains and groaned in pleasure when, as the sigil activated causing Castiel searing pain, the angel tightened down viciously and moaned brokenly into his gag.

“Oh.” His eyes practically rolled at the sensation, “You do feel so good. At least a creature like you can be useful for something.”

Arthur dragged it out, alternating his pace and the violence behind his thrusts, until he was panting and sweating, riding the edge of pleasure and pain. Slowly he eased out, removed the cockring and pressed back in.

It took four thrusts, balls slapping against Castiel’s ass, before he was coming with a deep groan and jerking forward as he emptied his release into Castiel’s hole while it repeatedly clenched around him.

His cheeks were flushed with his pleasure, his body loose and relaxed, as he eased back out and struggled to control his breathing.

That had been exactly what he’d needed after following the Winchesters around America, cleaning up their messes and forcing himself to be civil to them. He had earned that long, satisfying fuck and Arthur knew as he watched his release leak out of the ruined hole that it wouldn’t be the last time he indulged himself in the angel bound before him.

Silently he took in his handiwork and relished the sight.

Castiel’s hole now gaped open, wet and slick from Arthur’s come, with the rim puffy and wrecked from a thorough fucking. “You’ll be begging me to fuck you instead of what I’m going to do.” He promised softly, taking in the sluggish way Castiel was tugging on his restrains, and knowing the angel would be in quite a bit of pain after that particular punishment.

The sigil would be draining and painful the longer they remained which was exactly what he wanted.

Arthur walked away, cleaning himself off and dressing in a leisurely pace in the bathroom down the hall, before coming back out into the room he’d left Castiel in.

This place was perfect and he was grateful for the key to the American’s bunker. There was no worry of any unwanted guests popping in and plenty of additional weapons he could utilize during his interrogation.

“If you’re lucky you might be allowed to live, conditionally, aiding us but I don’t see you as the cooperating type and angels often prove to be more trouble than they’re worth.”

Castiel’s face was tearstained and flushed but Arthur Ketch could still see the fury and hate in those borrowed blue eyes. This angel was going to be a delight to break.

He was truly looking forward to his continued time in the States and what this job might bring.

“I’m going to _strongly_ _encourage_ you learn to quickly cooperate or this is going to get even harder on you before we’re finished.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might be the first to write this pairing. Hmmmm....
> 
> So did anyone find this new ship interesting? Did you imagine something else between these two?


End file.
